The Last of the Guardians
by dragonborn88
Summary: Cas is dying, and Dean is becoming desperate when a mysterious woman shows up with a way to save him...but for a price.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Supernatural," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Eric Kripke, and as he is clearly accredited here I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

Also, in regards to any pictures that I may put up on my page, they will be, to the best of my ability and knowledge, cited either within this introduction or at the end of the current posted fiction to avoid any plagiarism. In regards to any quotes not related to "Supernatural," as such quotes are already assumed to be appropriately accredited by the above comment, that I may use, they will also be properly attributed, to the best of my ability and knowledge, with the author's name following the quote to avoid any plagiarism.

Also, as I have posted a warning below in regards to language, content, photography, and artistic creation, I do _not_ condone nor accept any inappropriate conduct, in all meanings of the words, presented on my page by others although I do reserve the right to use any such language and excreta, when appropriate, within my own fiction, but be assured that all such uses, including sexual content, will not be posted without due warning. (Do as I say, not as I do! Hahaha!)

Also, I do not feel the need to refute ownership of the Fates as they are part of Greek mythology, which is not copyright protected, and are, to the best of my knowledge, free for anyone to use within their own writings without the need for accreditation.

Second to lastly, if one chooses to ignore this disclaimer through dismissal or failing to read it, I am not liable for the resulting consequences if there are any, and while it is my understanding that keeps their website pages safe, in all meanings of the word, I advise common sense to be exercised, and up hold that all explorations by others of the website pages are done with the understanding and acknowledgement that I am not responsible for any such breaches of this understanding.

Lastly, the **WARNINGS** and Information for the story are listed below as well as in the "Story Information" Section.

**Genre:** Science Fiction

**Rating:** Parental Guidance Advised

**Warnings:** Violence and Language

**Advisement:** The relationship between Dean Winchester and the angel, Castiel, may be construed as _Shōnen_**-**_ai_ or Homosexual, but that is not the intention; however, feel free to interpret it anyway you want.

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 5, Episode 18, "Point Of No Return."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I based this fiction on "Supernatural," but I added some of my own characters and plot twists, which I _do_ claim ownership over but only in regards to the parts that do not relate to "Supernatural." Please feel free and encouraged to leave comments, advice, and/or suggestions; I would love to learn what you think of my additions and plot construction as well as grammar, but please _DO NOT_ leave _ANY_ explicit or inappropriate language, photos, drawings, pictures, artistic creations, suggestions, or comments on my page. (There may be kids reading, folks! :P) Other than that I am open to any and all remarks as it relates to the fiction or possible future fictions that I may write as I am willing to write off of suggestions or ideas in certain cases. Thank you.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	3. Story Information

**Story Information**

**Title: "**Last of the Guardians"

**Current Length:** Chapters 1–2

**Status:** To Be Continued

**Genre:** Science Fiction

**Author:** Dragonborn88

**Rating:** Parental Guidance Advised

**Warnings:** Violence and Language

**Advisement:** The relationship between Dean Winchester and the angel, Castiel, may be construed as _Shōnen_**-**_ai_ or Homosexual, but that is not the intention; however, feel free to interpret it anyway you want.

**Based On:** "Supernatural"

**My Concept:** The existence of beings called Guardians and their divisions called Chains and Frays. (Explained in more detail within the fiction.)

"**Supernatural" Character's:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Castiel.

**Greek Mythology Character's:** The Fates

**My Character:** Atirupa, which means 'most beautiful' in Sanskrit, the last Guardian.

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 5, Episode 18, "Point Of No Return."

**Summary:** This work introduces a different type of character, which is a twist off of Greek mythology but only due to their relation to the Fates, as a way to produce a different ending to the fictional television show, "Supernatural," as well as adding more magical intrigue and parts of different religions that the series ignores or distorts, in my opinion. Also, please keep in mind that this story starts with the episode "Point Of No Return." If you have not watched up to this episode, then this fiction well probably not make a whole lot of sense for the first few chapters in relationship to "Supernatural" although it does become more clear later on.


	4. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**The greatest oak was once a little nut who held its ground. ~Author Unknown**_

She was one of the ancient ones, last of the Guardians. Her order was a strict one that put the lives of others before her own, sometimes she was even forced to put others before her own soul, which was why she was the last of her kind; her bothers and sisters dead and damned. There was no glory, no light in what she did, but she was sworn to it and had been sworn for many a millennia. The Guardians had been servants of the Fates since the beginning of time. They were to offer other paths when the Fates were board, or they were to make sure that the chosen path was followed. The first were so named the Frays (as they offered the opportunity for the thread in the tapestry that the Fates sewed to fray and find another ending) and the latter were called the Chains (as they chained their victims to their already written fate). She had the misfortune of being a Fray as their lives usually ended bloody and their souls damned.

She took another swig of the whisky that had been her friend for most of the night. Her new assignment was coming up, and she knew that, gratefully, this one would be her last one. Her head was pounding as it usually did when she was about to receive a vision with her orders attached. She wished the old bags would get with the twenty first century and pick up a damn cell phone. One hand pressed to her pounding head, her vision began blur, the whisky slipped from her other hand and crashed, unnoticed, on the floor. The vision's full sway on her now.

An old, run down motel room flashed before her eyes. There were two beds that looked as though they had yet to be slept in. Two green army style duffel bags were thrown in a chair and several empty beers were laid out on a small table. Stains painted the room and gave it a rather bad modern art feel; certainly not a place she would ever willing stay. The vision turned and focused on the door as it burst opened and a man holding what looked to be an angel in his arms came through. Putting aside the irony of the situation, she had to blink a couple of times to make sure of what she was seeing. It was true that nothing could hide its true visage from her, but one doesn't see a guy carry an angel in his arms every day. When the man laid the angel on the bed with great care, she could see that it was badly wounded, and what was even more interesting was that it didn't seem to be able to heal itself. Curious that this angel should be falling and that this man, marked with the Hand of God, should be so desperate to help it, to save it. The vision of the man and angel vanished to be replaced with the neon sign of a roadside motel.

_Go…Go to this place. Save the angel if the marked one so wishes it. Then guide the three to a different path if they will let you. Remember you are only another door that they may choose to open. Keep the three alive and safe until they open the doorway to their destinies. Guard the three with all you possesses. Failure is not an opinion. Go do your duty by us. Fulfill your OATH! GO!_ Cried the voices of the Fates from within her.

She gasped for breath as the vision released her, came to her feet, walked past the broken bottle, grabbed her bag, and began to pack for her last journey. She had to leave soon if she wanted to make it there in time. No thought was given as to whether to obey the order or not. She was sworn and bound to their word, a pawn piece in their great game, but it was finally the last order that she had to obey.


	5. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_**If one dream should fall and break into a thousand pieces, never be afraid to pick one of those pieces up and begin again. ~Flavia Weedn**_

Cas was gasping for breath in his arms, and in that moment of panic he'd later remember thinking how ironic it was for an angel to have to gasp for breath, but then he wasn't completely an angel anymore. He shoved the hotel door open with his foot, walked inside and gently laid the gasping angel on the bed.

Cas grimaced in pain and muttered, "Dean…Dean!"

"I'm here Cas. I'm with you. What should I do? What the _Hell_ did those angel bitches do to you?" Dean gently brushed the hair from Cas's face with trembling hands.

Cas reached up and garbed Dean's arm feebly, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out before the angel's eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

Dean gripped Cas's shoulders and shook him, "Cas! Cas! Damn you…answer me!"

"Shaking someone who is mortally wounded is never a good idea, angel or no angel." Dean whirled to face a woman he had never seen before, who was standing just inside the open door. She had hair the color of fire with eyes that held the sea and all its mysteries. Her was skin was like ivory and she was dressed in blue jeans with a silver belt and white shirt that did nothing to hide the curve of her breast as it hugged her body sinfully, and in a word she was beautiful, almost unearthly so. While Dean stared stupidly at her, she came the rest of the way in and shut the door.

Dean pulled the gun from his belt and trained it on her. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman didn't so much as glance at his gun. She just sighed and said, "I can save your angel if you want me to. Who I am can wait. All that you need to know is that you can trust me. You can ask your angel friend about me after I pull him back from the brink of death, or would you prefer I leave and let him die?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him as if she couldn't care less how the situation went.

"How do I know your not a demon? How do you know he's an angel?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you have some holy water around, I'll drink it. Otherwise, you'll just have to trust me. Is your friend's life worth the risk? And as to the other question… Nothing can hide its true nature from me. Now, I'll ask you again do you want me to save him or not?"

Dean had no idea what to make of this woman, but at that moment he was willing to take a risk. He kept his gun out and trained on her, but he said, "Fine. If you can save him, then do it, but I'm not putting my gun down…No offense, of course."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat big boy." She walked, undeterred, over to the side of the bed that held the angel and set a large black bag on the bed. "This isn't good. He's falling."

"What do mean by 'he's falling.'" Asked Dean although he far to afraid that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't be a blockhead. You know what I mean. He's falling from Grace. He's spent too long apart from Heaven. If it continues, he will turn human although that should take many years. Unfortunately it seems his ability to heal is among the first of his abilities to be affected. Gave me a hand with his clothing. If we hurry, I think we can save him although it may require some sacrifice on your part and his."

Dean blinked, "Wait…What?"

"Get over here and help me get his clothes off, ya dolt."

Dean glanced at the gun in his hand, huffed out a breath, and shoved it into the back of his jeans. "All his clothes, or just his top." He asked incredulously.

"His top is enough." Together they managed to wrestle the three layers he wore off. The angel's blood was beginning to soak through the sheets.

"Now what?" Asked Dean as the woman began to rummage around in the large black bag that Dean couldn't remember her carrying in.

After pulling some things that looked like a small glass wand, several clear crystal rocks, one smooth ebony rock, and a few other items that Dean couldn't name, she answered him, "Now… Now, I save him. Since he has lost his connection to Heaven, the only to save him is to establish another connection." She handed the five crystal rocks to Dean and said, "Place them around him where I tell you and hurry."

He did as she told him while asking, "What do you mean by 'establishing a new connection?'"

"I'm going to tie his life force to yours." She answered as if she was talking about returning a library book.

"What! What the Hell does that mean?" He sputtered.

"It means that his life will be in your hands." She took out several more crystals as she spoke and placed them in a circle in front of the bed the angel was lying on. "If he dies, you will die, and so it is true of the reverse. Also, if he is ever able to return to Heaven, it will mean the death of you, and I can't be sure but this may shorten your lifespan considerably. It will also mean that you will be connected to him in every form of the definition. If you so choose, you will be able to hear his thoughts, know where he is no matter what, you will even have the ability to take full control of his body, which I do not suggest you doing without his permission as there are repercussions for such things that I will put into terms of Karma, so your tiny human mind can grasp it." Without stopping her speech, she moved over to the angel and began drawing symbols on his chest with the ebony rock, for the rock was acting as if it was filled with black paint and left a clear line in each place she drew. "He will not be able to do any of those things to you as it is forbidden for creatures of the light, such as himself, to do so." She paused for a moment and said, "I won't lie to you. While humans can do this and have in the past, there is a great cost. I don't know what it will be for you as this is the first time it has ever, to my knowledge, been done to an angel, but do not be misguided. This is the only way to save him. Now, take off your shirt we are running out of time."

He didn't question her, didn't hesitate, and didn't ask more about what it would cost him. He just removed his shirt and waited as she drew symbols on his chest as well. When she was done, she made him get in the stone circle, which had begun to glow.

She looked at him with unearthly clam sea-colored eyes and said, "Last chance to change your mind."

"Let's get this over with."

"As you wish…" She turned to the angel, and what happened after that Dean couldn't say. He could only remember a blinding flash of light and a pain that was like no other he had ever felt, and that was counting his time in Hell.


	6. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth. **_

_**~Chinese Proverb**_

When he opened his eyes, it took awhile for everything to come to focus. After he could remember how to work his limbs, he pressed his hands to his forehead, which felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to him.

"Oh, thank the Gods! I thought I might have killed you."

He looked over and saw the unearthly woman sitting in a chair between the bed he was lying on and the bed Cas was lying on.

"Cas!" He sat up quickly and almost instantly regretted it as the act almost sent him back down again.

"He's fine. Just resting as you should be. Lie back down before you fall down."

He did as he was told more because he really was about to fall back down than because he wanted to take orders from the unearthly woman sitting beside him.

"I want answers. Let's start with who the hell are you or more specifically what are you?"

She smiled a cunning and dangerous smile that brought to Dean's mind what a loin might look like before it eats its pray. "What am I? Very good, Mr. Winchester, very good indeed, but let's start with a name, shall we? I think it is more…_polite_." Dean just stared at her afraid that if he were to look away from her eyes, she would kill him. "Although I have been called by many names, you may call me Atirupa as it is one that I prefer. Now, as to what I am… I am immortal and have lived for some time. The name of my race is the Frays. We are servants of the Fates. Yes, Mr. Winchester, just like the Greek mythology. Well, almost like the Greek myths. While there are two different kinds of servants to the Fates, I am the kind that stirs things up and offers the chosen ones a path different from the destiny pre-given to them. Meaning, if you and your brother don't want to become the angels' playthings, I give you other options besides dying and letting the world go to Hell…literally." She laughed softly at the joke she had made and continued, her gaze suddenly becoming serious and intent, "I am your ally." She said slowly and with great emphasizes.

He snorted, "Yeah? How come it feels like making a deal with a demon?"

Her smile, that Dean could only call as creepy as they come, returned, "Oh, do not be mistaken. I am very, very dangerous, but to only to your enemies if you so choose it. I am bound by ancient law and oath to never harm you or your brother as I will now be serving the two of you, and as you have already excepted my help, you are now bound to me, and I am now bound to you, at least." Dean let out a curse that had her smile growing larger and more predatory. "Don't worry though I am not evil, but neither am I good. I am neutral towards both sides. Besides what would you have done? Let him die? Do you regret your choice, human?"

He glared at her, then sighed, "No, I don't. I would have probably still done it had you told me about you first."

She nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Yes, because you are a pure and honorable human who puts others before himself."

He snorted again although with considerably less humor, "Lady, I'm hardly pure. After all, I've already been to Hell."

Her eyes grew cold and her face devoid of all emotion, "No human is prefect, and you all have both good and evil in you, light and dark. It does not change the fact that you are honorable or even pure. It is true that your deeds define you, but only in part. Another part are your emotions. That you feel regret and guilt for your actions, that you feel yourself unworthy to enter Heaven, that is what makes you pure and honorable, and it is what makes you human. Except the light and the dark together, for they are both part of the great balance, and neither can exist without the other." They stared at each other in utter silence as Dean tried process what she said. "Now sleep. You well feel better when you awake." She pressed her fingers to his head before he could tell her that sleep was impossible at the moment, and he feel asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Forgive, O Lord, my little jokes on Thee,  
And I'll forgive Thy great big one on me.  
~Robert Frost**_

When he awoke, he found a note that said that Atirupa had gone to bring back some food, so after checking on Cas, who was alive and still sound asleep, he went to take a shower.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he had only three words, "Son of BITCH!" His entire chest, upper arms, back, legs, feet, and neck were covered in complicated, ancient tattoo designs. "I look like a freak! How the hell am I going to pretend to be FBI or some other cop with all this shit all over me." He was relieved to find that his possession tattoo hadn't been removed or altered, but that was the only relief he felt as he walked into the shower muttering curses.

When he came out, he had managed to cover most of the tattoos with long sleeves and excreta, but some of them still managed to slightly peek out above his collar. Still grumbling curses he walked over to check on Cas, and couldn't help the relief that flooded him seeing Cas okay; suddenly it was all worth it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, absorbing the peace of his well and alive angel, when Cas moaned and shifted, opening his eyes.

"Whoa… Easy there Cas. You're safe. I'm here."

"Dean?" he rasped then began coughing.

"Hold on. Let me get you some water." He dug up a bottled water, and lifted Cas's head off the pillow, holding the water for him to drink.

After he had drunk almost all of the water, he looked up with blurry eyes at Dean, "What happened? How am I still alive? I thought for sure that I was going to die."

"You were dying." Dean admitted quite unhappily. "Then, well, you aren't going to believe this, but this woman just barrages in here, and tells me she can save you. The short of it is that she does this mumbo-jumbo on you, and heals you."

Cas raised his eyebrows skeptically, "How?"

"She… She… Oh, damn! She said she bound us together or some shit like that. Apparently if you die, so do I and vise versa."

"How in the world did she do that?"

"I don't know! She said that she was a Fray, and that you would know what that meant."

Cas's eyes widen in surprise. "A Fray was sent to you? And she saved me? Did you ask her to save me?"

Dean looked away, guilt making him rub the back of his neck nervously, "I don't remember saying those exact words."

"Dean." Cas's voice was ominous. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Yeah, she explained the whole thing to me. I'm sorry Cas. I just couldn't think of another way to save you, and I couldn't loose you either."

"Dean. I believe your words would be that I'm your bitch now."

"It's not like that Cas. I won't take advantage of you. I just had to save you. Please understand." Dean looked into Cas's eyes wordlessly pleading for Cas to forgive him.

Cas sighed and looked away, "I understand. I trust you, and I know that this was not done without some sacrifice on your part, so I thank you." He tried to sit up, and found that he could barely move. "What…?"

"I haven't opened the connection all the way yet. I thought it would be a good idea to wait until you were both awake." Atirupa's voice floated in from behind them. They hadn't even heard her come in, and the sudden sound had Dean spinning around with his gun drawn.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Honestly, when are you going to stop freaking out over every little thing?"

"You didn't make any noise." Dean growled, vastly displeased with being sunk up on again. "And what do you mean about 'opening the connection all the way'? Why the hell is he so weak?"

"I haven't fully opened the connection because it can take quite a toll on the human mind, and I wanted to be here to help you through it. He's weak because there is only a small amount of energy passing between you two, and he needs more. You're fine, though, because of the safety measures I set up for you." Atirupa smiled smugly in a way that just managed to piss Dean off all the more as if that was her point in the smile.

"Safety measures? What safety measures?" He growled, disliking the unearthly woman more and more.

"The safety measures give you energy from another source, so that you are still able to function despite the link to your angel. After all, he isn't my concern. The only two people that I have to protect are you and your brother."

"Bitch." He snarled.

She smiled with a mixture of smugness and cunning, "Why thank you. Such complements. I'm flattered. Now, if you're done, I will fully open the connection if you would like me too, that is."

"Yes." He growled, glancing back at Cas. "Just do it."

"Very well, but you should know that once I do nothing of the angel's will be hidden from you. You will be able to see his angelic form without harm, you will have access to his thoughts, and control of his body. All of this can be quite overwhelming, and I will have to teach to block out his thoughts, and how to keep from taking control of his body without realizing it." Her face had gone blank as she talked like she had pulled a marble mask down over her emotions.

"What do you mean? You mean that I might accidently control Cas?" He looked at the marble mask disbelievingly.

"Yes, aren't you a smart boy." The snide comment was freaky with her bland voice and stone face.

"It's alright, Dean. It's not like we have much of choice here. I need to be able to move, after all. I'm more worried what this will do to your mind." Cas's blue eyes gazed worriedly up at him.

"He will be fine. I would not have done this otherwise. He and his brother are my only priority."

"Nice to know you have those straight." Dean snapped sarcastically, which only earned an emotionless nod from her. It was freaky how she could turn her emotions on and off like an actor switching from one role to the next in the space of breath, or as she had more than one personality. Now, there was a cheery thought. A woman as powerful and seemingly as dangerous as her, insane. "Let's just get this done, and don't worry Cas. I'll be fine."

"Very well. Open your shirt, human. I need to touch the markings I left on you for this to work."

"Yeah, thanks for those." He growled sarcastically as he unbuttoned his shirt. He heard Cas gasp in surprise upon seeing his tattoos. "And do you have to keep calling me 'human'? I have a name you know."

She reached out and placed her right hand on his chest, lining her fingers up with certain markings, "Yes, I know you do, human." She smiled in that predatory way again. "Take a deep breath, and here we go." Her fingers suddenly dug into him as if she were trying to claw her way through him. Dean felt as though his insides had been turned to fire, and he opened his mouth to scream in vain, for he couldn't gather the air he need to cry out. Pain became etched in every line of his being, and somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a voice calling out his name in panic and fear. A moment later he was on the floor gasping desperately and feeling like he had just swum several miles through a sea of flame.

When his sense came back to him, he realized that he was very worried and anxious, but couldn't place why. After all, it seemed the worse was over, but the oddest thing was that he could hear his name being said over and over again in his head. Pushing these oddities to the back of his mind to be dealt with later, he glanced up to see if Cas was okay, and if he, Dean, was in another dimension because it certainly felt that way from the way his head was spinning, but the moment he looked up he was nearly blinded by a vast amount of light. It had him blinking rapidly and falling back over as he had been attempting to get up.

Dean cried out in surprise, "What in God's name!"

"Dean!" He heard Cas exclaim with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, freaking fine." He muttered.

"But that's exactly right, or more like God's creation." She laughed like some kind of predator that pretended to be enjoying her own joke and needing no one else to be amused. "You're seeing his true essence. If you would like to only see his human form, try focusing your thoughts on the Cas that you once knew. I doubt it will work that well, what with you being a human, but it's better than nothing as I'm pretty sure sunglasses won't be helping." There was that damn laugh again. God, were her jokes bad and made all the creepier by her laugh. "But seriously speaking, the harder you concentrate the more he will look like a man and less like an overcharged lighthouse."

Dean found her description vastly inadequate, for Cas's form took his breath away. He was sure that he was going to be seeing spots for at least a week. Cas was nothing more than beautiful and wondrous to the point of there being no words to describe him, but he was blinding too. Surely, so much glory was never meant to be seen by a mere mortal.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of Cas as he had looked only minutes before, but he found that was difficult to concentrate with blinding gold beating on his covered eyes. He didn't know how long it was before he felt ready to open his eyes, but when he did, the light had faded.

"How does he look now?" asked Atirupa blandly.

Dean paused and rose to look at his angel, for that's what Cas was now and perhaps that was what he had always been. Dean ignored Atirupa and fixed his gaze on Cas, "I can see the human form of you, but there is a light that surrounds you like an aura almost but more. You look like heaven…"

Cas turned his head away, "Don't say that. I'm far from that now."

Dean placed a hand on his cheek, and turned his head to force Cas to look at him, "Nothing so stunning could be anything less."

"I'm not of Heaven, Dean! I rebelled, remember? I'm no different than the one you call the devil." There were tears brimming in his eyes.

Dean frowned, "You don't believe that. You are different, and you know it. He rebelled for himself, and thought only of himself. You rebelled for others, and thought only of others. That makes all the difference." Dean smiled, "Plus, you had a great many doubts about what you did. Remember how hard I had to work to convince you there was something hanky going on? But you believed that in the end you were doing the right thing. Do you think Lucifer ever doubted? Do you think that he cared about what would happen to anyone else?" Dean wiped the angel's tears away with the hand that had held its face, "How could you say that you are the same? You are good, Cas. Never doubt that."

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes with a tear streaked face, "But I am falling… Dean, I'm scared."

Dean felt as though Cas had stabbed him. He knew, without any doubt, that Cas's condition was his fault. He could feel the angel's fear in himself, through their "bond" no doubt, and he knew that the angel didn't blame him, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself. He knew that he could never repay the angel, but he had already sworn to himself that he would do anything for Cas and damned be the consequences. "Don't worry, Cas. No matter what happens. I swear I will stay by you. I will protect you, and I will do everything I can for you. Even if you fall, I will be here to catch you." He looked into Cas's sky colored eyes, which were still raining bitter sweat tears, with his own hard green ones, and tried to make the angel understand the depth of that promise.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Atirupa interrupted, "Please stop right there. This is getting way too sentimental for me. I beg you stop." Dean flinched, having forgotten she was there and turned towards her while doing his best to hid his irritation. "Perhaps we can move on to more important subjects. Like where the hell is your brother?"

Dean blinked, "Sam?"

She rolled her eyes, at the end of her rope, "For the love of… You forgot all about him, didn't you?"

"Well, I was little preoccupied trying to keep Cas from dying." Dean growled.

"Well your angel is saved, so out with it."

"We split up. We were trying to find Cas, and we had more than one lead. I'll call him and tell him where we are." As he moved to get his cell phone off his bed, he heard Cas struggling to get up. "Take it slow, Cas." He said without turning around.

He pressed speed dial and waited, "Hello?" There was a slight pause as Sam tried to asses who was calling him, "Dean? That you?"

"Yeah, man it's me. I found Cas. Come and meet us."

"Is he alright?"

"He is now. I'll tell you the whole story when you get here." Dean rattled off some coordinates.

"Alright, it's not too far. I should be there in about a day or so. Just hang tight. Bye bro'."

"See ya." Dean hung up and throw the phone back on the bed. "Happy now?" he asked Atirupa.

She scuffed, "Not really, but it well do." She threw a bag of Chinese takeout at him, "Eat. I'm going out."

"Where?" he asked in spite of himself.

"Anywhere but here. I need a break from you, human." She said as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Yeah, well same here, bitch." He muttered.

**TBC**

**Well? How do you like it so far? Should I keep going? Any suggestions?**

**I know it ends kind of abruptly, but my muse decided to go on vacation. I'll write more when she gets back. :P :)**


End file.
